Talk:Luka Couffaine/@comment-40058662-20190707234900
'I re-watched ‘Captain Hardrock ”, I was sad because I thought that Luka was only gonna show up in that episode and then he’s gone.I decided to catch up on MLb (because I haven’t seen it in a while). I watch “Frozer ” and as soon as I saw Luka I screamed and he basically tells her that the person making her feel down isn’t worth it and he says “someone like her should never feel down” (BECAUSE HE LIKES HER AHHHH). You can tell how much he likes her,he makes her feel protected and she’s comfortable around him. She blushes multiple times when she’s with him. At the end when everyone is going home Luka asks her if she wants to go to the subway when he sees the way she looks at Adrien. He puts her feelings before his and even encourages her to talk to him…. Even through he likes her a lot….. He’s super mature and loves her so much to the point he would do anything to see her happy even if he isn’t the reason why and that takes so much to do. He’s very selfless and want the best for her, I know a lot of other guys who would’ve been mad. In “sliencer ” he literally gets akumatized because Bob Roth threatens and hurts her. I mean yea he was already upset that they copied “kitty section” but seeing Bob do that pisses him off. Even Hawk moth says “who also can not bear to see the one he loves suffer” before he akumatized Luka. Luka while being akumatized says “don’t worry marinette I would never hurt you…... I won’t let anything happen to you” (AHHHHHHH he means it… LUKA HAS MY WHOLE HEART). In the end he says that she is an extraordinary girl, clear as a music note, sincere as melody, and the song that he's been hearing her in his head ever since he first met her. I don’t see Adrien showing or feeling anything BUT THEN AGAIN Adrien is very loyal to ladybug cause he hasn’t been or tried to get at anyone until ladybug says she doesn’t feel the same and he has the right to move on and so does she. Adrien could literally have the mayor’s daughter (Chole) he only wants Ladybug ,maybe because she doesn’t throw herself at him, like he’s a model and he could have anyone he wants. Honestly one of them needs to move on… Marinette needs to let Adrien go so she can give Cat Noir (“letting him go“ is actually having him) a chance or go for Luka so they can finally become good friends so she can stop acting weird around him. I ship Lukanette so hard but it’s also hard because I have this piece of my heart that still wants her with Adrien but honestly Marinette being obsessed with him killed that. I feel like Kagami is not what I imagined her as… she’s strong and a badass and she’s the opposite of Adrien which might be good for him. (BTW imma make an edit if Lukanette happens and breaks up, I have the purr-fect song for it… pun intended) I’m listening to the song right now and the edit will be from luka’s point of view :( It actually hurts that they aren’t the endgame and I’m really sad that there’s nothing any of us can do about it. It sucks to know that Adrien and Marinette are gonna end up together I wish there wasn’t so many hints like Andre’e ice cream and other clues in the other episodes. In movies and other TV shows we all hope and are left guessing who will end up with who, But it’s obvious in this one….(sorry but it feels good to let this out) I’ve never fallen in love with a character and trust me my edit will put you in your feelings I’m currently working on it with the little clips I have. I’ll post when i had it done thank you for '